


Satan in a V-neck, Lucifer in a Cardigan

by DinoGlitter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Oc is not human, Oc is stiles godfather, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Pre-Series, Sassy OC, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Looking back,  Harp should have known better.  But Peter was and still is a very convincing asshole.  I guess you really can't help who you fall in love with.





	1. Baby, pass the bottle quit with all the stallin'

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm starting another damn story but I can't help it. I felt the need to have another story to update in between Black Velvet and The Green Fairy chapters. So I hope you enjoy yet another OC story this time with wolves.
> 
> Chapter title: Okay - Chase Atlantic
> 
>  
> 
> Cole Mohr as Harper 'Harp' Grey

Harper was more than a little tipsy as he stumbled his way out of the packed house with a half empty bottle of honey jack in hand.  The crisp night air felt amazing on his sweat coated skin as he leaned against the brick of the back patio wall.  He tilted his head back and grinned giggling as the rough texture of the house scraped his arms and back.

 

“Well you look like you're having fun.”  An amused voice drawled beside him.

 

 Harper slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at the person speaking to him.  A youthful looking teen stared up at him from his seat in a patio chair.  His eyes were a bright baby blue and held a light of mischief.  His pouty pink lips were pulled into a charming grin.  His short hair was boyishly tousled and fit the teen's overall attractive demeanor.

 

“Not fun so much as trying to get fucked up.”  Harper sighed out as he slid to the ground against the house.

 

“Why would you ever want that?”  Peter questioned.

 

 Harper snorted before taking a large swig from the whiskey bottle before holding it out toward the other teen.

 

“Caught my shitty boyfriend balls deep in some chicks mouth upstairs.”  Harper chirped sweetly.

 

 The teen’s brow rose in confusion as he accepted the bottle and took a drink from it.  He looked over the willowy figure before him in appreciation.  He was pale with one violet and one grey eye.  His inky black hair was short and just shy of being a buzz cut.  A small gold nose stud stood out against his pale milky complexion.  There was something warm about the boy’s distressed sweater clad form despite his sharp features.

 

“Why don't you get back at him?”  The older teen suggested.

 

 Harper didn't reply at first, but eventually his head snapped to the other teen.

 

“Holy shit I didn’t even think of that.”  he murmured before slowly getting to his feet.

 

 He turned toward the house and opened the back door.  He yelled to the closest person to tell his boyfriend to come outside before slamming it shut.  He turned to face the older teen with a large grin before tugging him out of his chair and into a harsh alcohol flavored kiss.  His hands clutched at the dark locks at the back of the elders head to deepen the kiss.  The older teen was shocked before giving in and returning the kiss.  He wrapped his arms around the younger's thin waist.

 The sound of the backdoor opening did not stop the two who were now in the middle of a full on makeout session.  There was shouting and threats from his cheating boyfriend but Harper just flipped him off and nibbled at the elder's lips.  They both hear the boyfriend stomp away, but they do not pull apart.  Several minutes later they finally do.

 Harper panted and grinned up at the other teen before confusion flashed across his face.

 

“Wait what's your name?”  Harper asked.

 

“Peter.”  The other smirked.

 

“Oh, cool I'm Harper.”  He replied with a grin before jumping into another kiss. 


	2. Funfetti, I'm ready, I need it every night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Cake by the Ocean - DNCE

They had not seen each other in over 8 years and yet here they were….. in bed….. Again.  Not that the sex wasn’t good.  In fact it was literally the best Harp ever had.  No guy or girl could even com close to making him reach the zenith of pleasure that Peter fucking Hale had brought him to every time he hopped into the smug asshole’s sheets.  Harper remembered spending what felt like a week glued to the older man’s dick.  Then he left for college and spent 5 years in hell double majoring in art education and sculpture.  Upon returning to Beacon Hills he found himself with a 2 month old godson, Mieczysław, courtesy of his oldest friend Claudia,  a new job as the Beacon Hills high art teacher, and on the radar of one Talia Hale.  She bumped into him at Whole Foods and seemed to have made it her life’s goal to burn holes into his skull with her eyes and sniff him whenever their paths would cross.  Harp ignored her, but he was always aware of her presence.  It took a whole month, probably probing that cryptic ass of a vet he asked about animal shelters for information on him, before she invited him into her home for dinner under the guise of ‘we special people should stick together’.  Upon entry into the majestic piece of architecture known as the Hale house Harper is greeted by the smirking face of one Peter Hale.  Talia’s behavior made a bit more sense after that revelation.  

 Harp groaned in pain as he stretched out on the large bed under the amused gaze of his bed partner.  

“So I’m sure by now your entire family has heard us go at it.”  He said falling back into the plush pillows below him.  

“I think we should go a few more rounds, just to make sure the kids are good and scared.”  Peter grinned nipping at the other man's mole dotted skin.

 Harp rolled his eyes and huffed.  Even though they screwed like champions he knew the other was holding back on him.  It was time to nip this in the bud.

“If you went all out instead of holding back your wolfy strength you could be putting me to sleep every round.”  Harper sighed pulling out one of his handmade cigarettes.  

 Peter froze at the younger’s words with his mouth slightly open in shock.  He stared into Harps violet and grey heterochromatic eyes in slight fear and apprehension. 

“Don’t worry bright eyes your secret safe with me.”  Harp sighed exhaling the lavender and sage scented smoke.  “Hell, I’d be a hypocrite if I did out you.”

 Peter gave him a curious look.

“And why would that be?”  He asked cautiously.

 Harper shrugged taking another drag of his cigarette.

“I’m a dryad didn’t your sister tell you?”

 The arrogant asshole known as Peter Hale was actually rendered speechless.  Harper guessed he never learned how to identify forest nymphs.  

 


	3. Prettier and Younger, but not any better off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy child!stiles time
> 
> I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me + You) - Fall Out Boy

"Mieczysław, jesteś taki słodki." Harper cooed at his godson.

The honey brown eyed boy shreiked happily as he pat the man's face. Harper nuzzled the toddler's chubby cheek before planting a big kiss to his forehead.

"Ukradnę cię od Claudia."

"Oh really?"

Harp looked up to see an amused Claudia Stilinski standing over him. She sat down beside him on the picnic blanket he had laid out for Mieczysław to crawl on. Claudia grinned at him before gazing at the scenery around her. After dating for over 2 years Harper had moved out of his apartment and into the Hale house with Peter when the other asked to marry him. They had privacy, but there was always an interruption or two courtesy of Derek and little Cora.

"I cannot thank you enough for looking after him today Harp." She sighed. "John and I really needed this break."

"No problem babe you know I love spending time with my little ziemski anioł." Harper laughed tickling the pudgy 3 year old into a fit of squealing laughter.

"Peter doesn't mind does he?" Claudia asks curiously.

"Of course he doesn't mind." Harper grinned. "He adores Mieczysław, He just won't admit it to anyone."

Claudia giggled as Harp continued to coo at her son.

"Where is Peter anyway?" She questioned.

"He's in the house taking a shower, he was in San Francisco all of last week on a case." Harper replied with a sigh. "He should be out soon."

Harper fell onto his back taking his godson with him. The toddler shrieked clapping his hands.

"Latać! Latać!" He cried squirming in Harper's hands.

Harper smirked tossing him up in the air a bit and easily catching him again. Claudia grinned before catching movement out of the corner of her eye. Peter's hair was still wet and pushed back from his face as he approached them. He nodded in greeting to Claudia before settling himself beside his lover's head. Mieczysław looked up at him with wide fascinated eyes causing Harper to snort and snuggle the toddler to his chest.

"Stop charming Mischief you witch." Harper smiled as he tilting his head back onto Peter's knee.

Peter's brow rose at his words before an amused scoff escaped his lips.

"If anyone is a witch it is you." Peter drawled. "You seem to make it your life's goals to mess with people's minds, plot out complicated revenge schemes, and you wear far too much black. All signs point to witch darling."

Claudia snorted before standing up from the blanket.

"I'll leave you to it Harfa, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick him up." She smiled softly.

"No problem Claud, have fun with John." Harper said as she walked towards her car.

"Have a good evening Claudia." Peter called after her.

As soon as Harper heard Claudia start up her Jeep he grinned and sat up placing his godson in front of him.

"Ok ziemski anioł today I will teach you the basics of how to pick locks, ready for some fun?" Harper grinned at the little boy.

"Fun!" The toddler laughed.

Peter snorted as he buried his nose into Harp's neck to scent him.

"You are a terrible influence." He chuckled.

"Never said I wasn't" Harp sassed back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Translations(in order of appearance):
> 
> "You are so cute."  
> "I will steal you from Claudia."  
> "Earth Angel."  
> "Fly! Fly!"  
> "Harp"


	4. I Don't Want to Go Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title Stickwitu - Pussycat Dolls

  He couldn’t hear Claudia’s concern.  He couldn’t feel the officer guiding him into the chair.  He couldn’t see the looks of pity the nurses and doctors were giving him.  He couldn’t do anything but drift in shock.  They were gone.  The illustrious Hale family burned until only 3 were left; A shaken young woman that was barely coherent due to the sudden acquisition of her mother’s alpha powers and disintegrated pack bonds, A shivering teen that couldn’t manage to hold his head up as tears trailed down his ashen face, And a comatose man whose mischievous visage was now marred with horrible burns from his attempt to help his family escape. 

  A solid weight in his lap finally caught the man’s attention.  He glanced down into the sad and misty doe eyes of his god son.  He slowly wrapped the boy in his arms and dragged him into a tight embrace hoping that it would give the child some comfort.  Tears started to well up in his eyes as he rocked them side to side before crooning a song, through a cracking voice, into Mieczysław’s ear.

“Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love me all the time  
I'm just a fool   
A fool in love, with you”

  Tears trailed down Harper’s face as he choked on the lyrics to the song.  Life was going to be hell from now on, but at least Peter was alive.  Harper knew he wouldn’t be leaving the wolf’s side.  Peter was and will forever be the only one the dryad could love.

  At some point Claudia gathered the grieving wolves and her friend into he little blue jeep and to her home.  She settled the teens in the guest room Harper curled around his godson in the child’s small star wars themed bed.  Claudia could see how much this event would change life for her best friend.  She just didn’t know what those changes would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently found the inspiration to pick this back up.


	5. Oh Let Go Like Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title 7/11-Beyonce

“If you want to fucking go then go.”  Harper slurred as he leaned his head onto the back of his couch. “I'm not stopping you from leaving Laura.”

 

“How can you say that to me when you sit there drunk off your ass.”  Laura growled as her nose wrinkled in disgust. “I can't stand being in this place everything just feels wrong, but you seem just fine drowning in this town’s pity.”

 

“I understand that Laura.   It’s just sad and selfish of you to leave Peter here without a pack or alpha. He's in a coma and if you leave he'll probably be in it for a very long time. At least with you here he has a chance of waking up.”  Harper tried to placate as he stood up on wobbly legs to go refill his glass.

 

“I hate to break this to you Harper, but I don't think he will wake up.”  She scoffed aware of Derek’s wide eyes from the top of the stairs. “I think the doctors were just trying to make you feel better like they were trying to make us feel better about our entire family being burned alive.”

 

“Get off your goddamn pity horse. We all lost family okay Laura.”  Harp groaned gulping down a generous amount of wolfs bane infused vodka.

 

“They weren't your family you were just Peters bitch.”  Laura sneered at him.

 

  Harper was across the room and in the young alpha’s face in the blink of an eye, startling the two younger supes.  He narrowed his eyes at her and let out a soft chuckle.

 

“I'm going to assume you're just angry that my words are the truth, otherwise I would have knocked you through the fucking wall little girl.”  He said in an eerily calm voice.  “Talia welcomed me into her pack as soon as she realized how serious Peter and I were.  I lived with you all for years.  I would be a fucking Hale right now if it wasn’t for the bitch that caused that fire.  Do not EVER tell me that every man, woman, and child in that house was not my family.”

 

“Fuck you Harper I'm taking Derek and leaving.”  Laura growled flashing her red eyes at the drunken man before hastily grabbing her bags and heading for the door.

 

“Then go I won't stop you, but know this.”  Harper stated watching Derek descened the steps with his bag on his shoulder. “You can't run from your ghosts. They are going to follow you and at some point drag your ass back into The Fray.”

 

  Laura scowled moving past the elder man and out the front door.  Derek looked at Harper and rushed forward giving the lithe male a tight hug.  Harper smiled kissing the top of the teen’s head.

 

“Bye, bye, szczeniak.”  He smiles as Derek makes his way out the door.  “Hope I see you again.”

 

  Harper frowned down at his glass before chucking it at the wall of his home causing the glass to shatter and alcohol to splash across the wood floor.  Harper sank to his knees and released a shuddering sigh.  Shit just kept getting worse and worse. 

 


	6. One Final Fight, for this Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title Knives & Pens - Black Veil Brides

  He could feel his hard skin shifting about as the bark like quality revealed sharp thorns, thick branches curved from his head like antlers on a buck, his legs bowed back as if the bones were  snapped in 2, his teeth were  elongated in needle like points,  his heterochromatic eyes gave off an eerie glow. Hissing growls left his lips. He could smell her fear, her confusion, her shock at what was standing before her. He had never let anyone beyond his family and lover glimpse his true form. This form was as grotesque as it was beautiful. He embodied all of the chaos of the nature around him, as if the woods were taking a physical and vengeful form. Harper released a shrieking cry causing the woman to cover her ears in agony. He stepped forward towards her causing her to back up and grab her weapon. She pulled a gun from her thigh holster and shot Harper in the arms and chest, but the bullets ricocheted off the thick wood encasing his flesh like armor. Harper released a gasping laugh at her attempts to take him down.

 

“You think you can kill me? You don't have the knowledge or the power to eradicate me.”  His gravelly voice echoed throughout the trees as if the forest amplified the sub harmonic tones.  “I will see your flesh stripped from your bones and the agony in your eyes hunter.  I will relish in your screams and bath in your wretched blood.

 

  With every word he got closer and closer to her.  His inhuman voice was getting deeper and growing more vicious.  Kate cursed as she quickly put her weapon away and took off. She quickly hopped into her waiting car and sped away, but when she looked in the rearview mirror she could see the beast easily catching up with the car and quickly gaining on her tail. She drove as fast as she could before she finally hit the highway out of The Preserve. She took off at a much faster speed glancing back in the mirror to see if it still followed. What she saw was the beast illuminated in moonlight watching her as she fled away from Beacon Hills. Its eerie glowing eyes staring her down as its weird wood like body seemed to shift and coil as if it was alive.  The 3 digit claw tipped hands twitched as it stood in the center of the street.  She needed to know more about the thing before she could come back and kill it. Her father would want to know about this.

 

  Harper huffed as he watched the bitch speed away. He knew she would be back at some point. She had loose ends here no doubt people who helps cover up the fire. For now he would wait. He had to look out for Peter since Laura left.  Harper would be the only thing to keep him tethered to the world. His wolf would find comfort that its mate is still near even if the pack was not.

 

  Harper felt his body start to shift back to its normal state. His skin softening and bone snapping back into place. He walked back into the woods gathering his clothing from where he stashed it before his confrontation with Kate. He made the long trek back into the residential areas of Beacon Hills. There was one house his mind was occupied with and it was about time to pay it a visit. When he reached the door he rings the bell and a taller man opens the door.

 

“May I help you?” He asked.

 

“You know what she did. You know she's responsible. I would leave before people start to dig and make connections.  You wouldn't want your little girl growing up knowing that her family is a bunch of murderers now would you?”  Harper said staring at the man blankly. 

 

Chris Argent glared at the young male before him, but he simply nodded and shut the door in Harper’s face.

 

 


	7. Don't Tell Me Cause it Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Don't Speak- No Doubt

Claudia got sick.  Then she got sicker.  The doctor said there was nothing they could do.  Her head was playing tricks on her. She attacked Stiles at one point. She didn't know who he was. On some days she was lucid, others not so much.  Harper had to watch his friend wither away. Stiles stayed strong for the most part. He was taking it far better than his father was. Noah started to drink. Stiles spent more and more time at Harper’s home than his.

 

   The day Claudia died it was gray outside. Many people turned out. She was loved by many, but no one loved her more than the three males that couldn't bring themselves to speak. Stiles could barely sit still most days, his mind going a million miles a minute. Noah couldn't seem to handle the ADD on top of the grief of losing his wife. Harper took it upon himself to do everything in his power to make sure Stiles would be okay. He basically took over the mother and father roles.

 

  It was almost a year before Noah even realized that his son was barely home. Even then Harper had to shout and nearly slap the man for him to realize how far he was pushing his child away.  After that he cleaned up his act.  He spent every day working and trying to apologize to his son. He knew he owed Harper a lot. The man took on the role he was meant for when he himself couldn't bring his mind and body to attention. Stiles didn't hold anything against him though. He loved his father and would do anything for him.

 

  Harper spent any moment he could with Peter. When he wasn't at work or carting around stiles he was by his fiancé’s bedside. At times he thought he could feel the wolf respond, but the doctor said it was only his nerves not his conscious movement. He still likes to imagine. He feeds Peter every day, gave him baths, and read him his favorite books.

 

  Today Stiles was with him so he decided he would read one Peter's darker favorites, Battle Royale.  He knew it might seem inappropriate for a child to hear, but Stiles had already proven himself a very well-read child. He had begged Harper for the Lord of the Rings books when he was only 5 because he went through a phase where he loved everything that had to do with elves. He even ran around the house dressed as Link for a week.

 

As Harper started to read the next page the doctor tapped on the door.

 

“Visiting hours are over now, I'm sure he really does love that you come here every day.”

 

Harper smiled at the woman.

 

 “I know he does I can feel it.”

 

  He grabbed Stiles hand and they made their way outside to the car. Styles looked up at his Godfather's face seeing the solemn yet soft look in his eyes. He knew he wasn't old enough to truly understand many of the emotions that passed through the adults around him. He could only smile and hope to cheer up his father and Godfather.  All while pushing his fears aside.

 

“Hey Uncle Harp, can we watch Star Wars when we get home?”

 

“Yes my little ziemski anioł.”

 


	8. I Didn't Say I Liked Seeing Tears, Did I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chp Title Itoshii Hito - Miyavi

_“Darling you must be crazy if you think we are putting that ugly thing above our fireplace.”  Peter said looking at his lover with his usual brand of snobbery._

_“But it's so pretty I made it myself.”  Harper chirped._

_“It's creepy, it's literally a stag head covered and Raven feathers.”_

_“It's gorgeous you don't know what you're talking about.”_

_“Let me reiterate. It's the skull of a stag covered in Raven feathers and various other things from the woods if I see any insects in my house I swear I am going to….”_

_“You're going to what.”  Harper cut him off as he stepped into the taller males space with a mischievous grin._

_“Tie you to the bed and have my Wicked way with you and deny you every pleasure you that you may reach.”   Peter said in Harp’s ear huskily._

_“Oh you're such a tease.”_

_“I'm well aware of that.”_

 

  Harper startled awake glancing around to see he was still sitting in a hospital room in the long Term Care Unit. He looked over to his fiancé. Peter was set up in his wheelchair facing the sunlight outside. Harper stood from his chair and approached is comatose lover. He lightly traced his fingers over the scars on Peters face before kissing the side of his face.

 

“I put the Stag's skull up. I can't wait for you to see it. I'm even thinking of redecorating the room with it as a centerpiece. You are going to love it when I finish it.”   Harper laughed.  “I even managed to find some iridescent paint that will go nice on one of the walls. Stiles says it makes our home look less pretentious. I agreed with him until he said it made it look more like a witch’s cottage instead. He's so snarky now I know you will love him.” 

 

  Harper paused and smiled sadly.

 

“He reminds me of you. Well his smart-ass comments remind me of you.”  Harper sighed kissing the elder on the lips softly.  “I miss you. I can't wait till you're back in our bed so I can hold you at night and you can chase the nightmares away. Course now it might be me chasing yours away. I'll see you tomorrow Peter. I love you.”

 

“We are doing a modern kitchen do not even touch the wood countertop samples we're having marble.”  Peter said as they wandered through the store at a leisurely pace.

 

“If I had known you were going to be this bitchy about interior design I would not have agreed to marry you.”  Harper laughed clutching Peter’s arm.

 

“Please you already know I'm the best you will ever have just as you are the best I could have.”

 

“You're just trying to butter me up sweetheart.”

 

“Well it certainly doesn't take much.”

 

“You are a cheeky smartass.”

 

“But you love it.”

 

“I do.”

 

  The couple kissed as they paused in the paint section of the store.

 

“Now what colors are we painting the wall and none of that dark purple shit I saw you eyeing earlier.  You will pick a shade of white for this wall.”

 

“Oh my God are you fucking serious right now!”

 


	9. We're Taking off Baby, I Know You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chp Title Breaking up My Bones - Vinyl Theater

“All right brats you know the drill, work on your weekly project or your sketchbook assignment.   I don't care which as long as you look like you're doing something productive if someone important walks by the door.  So shut up, do your work, and don't bother me while I listen to my podcast.”  Harper announced from his desk as the bell rang for the start of class.

 

“We all know it's not NPR.” A cheeky voice called out from the back of the room.

 

“I don't care if you know what it is Greenberg I just don't want you bothering me. So shut up or I’ll tell your coach you're being insubordinate and he'll bench your ass.”  Harper said kicking his feet up onto his desk.

 

The class snickered at the teacher’s words before going about their work and chatting with their classmates. In reality Harper wasn't listening to podcasts at all. In fact he was listening to a voicemail he received earlier that morning.  He couldn't believe it. The voice sounded older but it was definitely Derek.  Apparently Laura had come back to Beacon Hills without Harper's knowledge and had not been in contact with Derek for days now.  Harper was torn. He couldn't leave work to check the old house until school ended for the day.  If Laura was anywhere near Beacon Hills what would that mean for Peter? Would he feel the alpha bond and wake up? Would he be angry? There were so many variables that needed to be looked into that he couldn't focus on his actual job. The fact that Derek was already on his way to Beacon Hills by the time he had called added another cog in the machine. What was happening? After all these years what reason did Laura have the coming back now?

 

A knock on the door to his classroom made him look up see the grinning face of his self-proclaimed best friend Bobby Finstock.

 

“Hey harpy I need you for a sec.”  Finstock called leaning in the door jam.

 

Harper groaned before standing from his seat. He turned to his class looking around before his sight landed on a specific red headed girl.

 

“Martin you're in charge anybody steps out of line give them hell.”  Harp told her.

 

“Of course Mr.Grey” She replied with a smirk.

 

Harper stepped outside and gave a self suffering side as he looked at his excited coworker.

 

“What?”

 

“I need your help making up some kind of fake lesson plan that I somehow have taught the kids before the student-teacher conference comes up.”

 

“Are you shiting me right now?”

 

“Nope, so serious, I've been focusing all my time on the games.  The team needs to be in shape to win the championship this year.”

 

“I hate you so fucking much right now.”  Harp sneered. “You have no idea how badly I want to shove a number two pencil through your esophagus and watch you bleed out all over the linoleum.”

 

“Thanks I owe you.”

 

“Damn right you do. Now leave I have a class to teach.”

 

“You can’t teach art.”

 

“Go away Bobby.”

 

“Thanks again harpy, you're a good one.”

 

“Fuck my life.”  Harp groaned.

 


	10. You look So Good in Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chp title Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner - Fall Out Boy

“Promise you won't get mad.”  Were the first words he heard after answering Stiles’ call.

 

“What did you do?”  Harper groaned.

 

“Just promise me you won't get angry and I'll tell you oh and swear you won't tell Dad either.”

 

“Fine I promise I won't tell your father and I won't get angry just tell me what the hell you did.”

 

“Scott and I sort of went out into the preserve and found the other half of the dead body the cops are looking for and then Scott got bit by this huge wolf thing and it looked super bad, but this guy came out of nowhere and I think it was Derek Hale and then Scott ran off when we heard the cops so I covered for him and ran out to cover for him since Dad always knows I do crazy stuff. So can you please check over Scott tomorrow at school please?”

 

“Styles you've got to be the stupidest smart person I have ever known.  What the hell made you think it was a good idea to go out into the preserve at night in the first place?!  I know there aren't wolves and mountain lions in bacon Hills, but there are sure as shit a lot of dangerous ass insects and who knows what out there and if you say you found part of a body then there's some kind of crazy ass killer now too!  You could have died styles! I may not tell your father but you're sure shit in trouble with me. You better be in my classroom tomorrow morning before the bells ring and drag Scott with you.”  Harper seethed at the teen.

 

“Yes sir, you got it, will be there.”

 

“You better be. I have no qualms with dragging your asses out of your first class tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks Uncle Harp.”

 

“Whatever, love you kid. Stay safe tonight.”

 

Harper ended the call and sighed as his head fell back onto the couch cushion.  Why was his godson such a idiot?  He was incredibly smart when it came to logic and common knowledge, but when it came to life decisions he was a complete idiot, but Harper loved him regardless. Noah was going to shit bricks if he found out what Stiles has been up to. No doubt he already knew but just wasn't going to say it out loud.

 

  There was one thing that worried him about stiles statement. He said Derek Hale was out in the preserve tonight. That meant that Derek was in Beacon Hills and yet he had not come by. Harper was worried about the boy. Well he was a man now.

 

  Harper grabbed a shirt pulling it over his head as he snatched up his keys and headed out the door. The house he and Peter bought was situated by a still pond the housed a number of koi fish Peter wanted. It was technically situated on the edge of the preserve and only about 10 minutes away from the school.  He hopped in his car and drove the familiar route to the burned-out shell that was the Hale house. If anything he knew Derek would go there before he went anywhere else.

 


	11. Forever in debt to your Priceless advice

Seeing Derek again was like a punch to the face.  The once awkward and gangly teen had grown into a man in the years since Laura took off with him.  Harper couldn't stop the tears when he approached the burned out shell of the Hale house. He had not been here since the day of the fire, but he knew Derek would be here.  

 Harper had pushed open the front door and made his way through the first floor until he got to the den.  Within he found the sleeping form of Derek, now a tall bearded adult. Harper sobbed at the sight of him startling Derek awake.  The younger stared at the dryad with wide disbelieving eyes.

 

“Harper?” He asked unsure if he was really seeing his would-be uncle before him.

 

“Oh Derek look at you.”  Harp sniffles reaching out and running his ash brown nails through the seated man's hair.  “You’re bigger than me now.”

 

“ what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”  

 

“My kid thought he saw you in the preserve tonight and I thought I'd follow up on my hunch. It's good to see you Der.”

 

“ since when did you have a kid?”

 

“Stiles.”  Harper huffed settling on the floor beside Derek's pallet.  “The kid I toted around for 8 years. Remember, he use to follow you around when he was a toddler.”

 

 Derek frowned trying to remember.

 

“It's okay if you don't remember him. You've had a lot on your mind the past couple of years.”  Harper laughed.

 

 The dryad glanced around the burned-out room with a frown for looking back at Derek.

 

“I hope you aren't planning to stay in this decrepit place.” Harper said with a raised brow.

 

 Derek avoided his gaze prompted Harper to stand up and grip the wolf’s shoulder.

 

“Get your things and come with me.  Your staying in one of my guest rooms.”  

 

Derek’s brows rose in confusion as he was pulled abruptly to his feet by the obviously smaller man.

 

“How did you….”

 

“No questions brat.  Let's get you home.” Harper cut him off before leaving Derek to gather his things.

 

  No way in hell was he letting him stay in this nightmare inducing house.


	12. Oh so hold on to the ones who really care

His classroom door opened with a bang scaring a few early bird students and causing Harper to take a deep calming breath before turning to face the two teens who had entered.

 

“I'm so happy you decided to follow my instructions Stiles. You have no idea how proud I am right now.”  Harp said with a dead pan as the boys made their way to his desk. 

 

“ well you swore you wouldn't tell Dad sooo here we are.”  Stiles smiled shuffling from foot to foot.

 

 Harper smirked and crooked his finger at the boys, beckoning them to his desk.  He glance over styles to check for any obvious injuries and when he found none he turned his gaze to Scott who flinched at the intense gaze of the mismatched eyes of their teacher.  Harper took a silent breath trying to get a scent off of the boy and nearly groaned when he caught what he was hoping he wouldn't.

 

“Fucking hell.” Harper scoffed out shocking Scott.  “Go to class puppy eyes. Mischief front and center.”

 

 Scott hurried out of the room leaving stiles to is supposed doom.  Harper lean back in his chair closing his eyes as if he was in pain. The Grimace on his face confused his godchild prompting him to speak in worry.

 

“You ok Uncle Harp?”

 

“Congratulations Styles your best friend is a fleabag mutt whose puppy eyes may be even more effective than they were before.”

 

 Stiles looked as if his brain has shut down before he claimed in surprised most definitely opened his mouth she shoot off a billion questions.  Harp held up a hand to stall the teen in his tracks.

 

“Come by my house later on after school and we'll talk then. You've already scared the shit out of my first period.  So get to your’s. I don't want your dad thinking I'm keeping you from getting good grades and sassing other teachers with your mind powers.”  Harper smiled knowingly.

 

“Gotcha!”  Stiles beamed, excited at the prospect of pumping his Godfather's mind for information.

 

 Stiles left the room shooting finger guns at Harper for good measure before heading down the hall.  Harper shook his head in amusement before turning back to the computer. Finstock owed him big time for doing all this extra work. Best friend or not Bobby better pay up at the end of the week or Harper would leave a plethora of thick splinters in the dick's tires. And he knew Bobby would know it was him because no one else in the world but Harper knew where to hit the man hardest off the lacrosse field.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. I don't care what you think, As long as it's about me

Harper leaned back on the bleachers with his IDGAF attitude on full force.  His large sunglasses hid the fact that his eye were fluttering as he tried to stave off the urge to sleep.  He didn't remember how he was roped into being assistant coach, but he did know he was never going to do a damn thing but sit and make snide remarks.  Finstock accepted that fact on day one. Harper set his lazy gaze on his benched godson and smiled. Stiles Is his perfect little shit angel. He’s smart, sarcastic, sassy, and a sweetheart.  Those traits, however, never seem to apply when the kid gets some mischeivious idea in his head. That call last night was not the first time or the last Harp would have to cover for stiles’ bounts of stupidity.  Now that he thought about it, Derek had the same issue. He was smart, but made shit life decisions. 

 

 Harper remembered Paige and the school age love he held for her.  He made the mistake of taking Peter’s words to heart and the girl ended up mauled by Ennis.  It was always upsetting to see a bite rejection. Harper lucked out being born to a whole other group of supernaturals.  

 

 Dryads are born just like everyone else, the difference is that immediately after birth the parents take a pilgrimage with the newborn and place the baby within the roots or branches of their clans sacred tree to be blessed with their second skin.  Harper smiled thinking of his family in Death Valley. They moved to Beacon Hills when He was a freshman in highschool for his mother’s building contract. He remembered taking his pilgrimage of maturity back to their sacred tree, the ancient bristlecone pine named Methuselah, to receive his full magic.  That was a long night spent hallucinating his ass off naked in the desert. 

 

“Uncle Harp!”  A voice called-out distracting him from his thoughts.

 

 Harper look down the bleachers lifting his sunglasses to settle his narrow gaze down on his godson.

 

“We're all finished up here so I'm going to drop my stuff off at home and head to your place is that okay?” Stiles said with a grin.

 

“Yeah kid,  I'm gonna stop in to visit with Peter so just let yourself in.”  Harper said standing from his seat and hopping down into the field.  For the love of God please do not drink all of my damn passion fruit lemonade.”

 

“No promises.” Stiles snickered rushing off to the locker room.

 

 Harper clicked his tongue in distaste before making his way across the field to the parking lot.


	14. Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Coming Home - Dirty Money

  
“Sorry, I'm late Sugar Fur. Had to stay at the school longer than usual.” Harper cooed pressing a kiss to his fiance’s chapped lips.

He settled down beside Peter’s wheelchair and sighed. He looked over the wolf's face before lightly caressing the hurt flesh. He was trailing his fingers down to Peter's neck when he heard it. The little growling pur the elder man unconsciously let out when Harp doted on him. The dryad gasped as he shakily cupped his lover’s face and looked into his eyes. Peter stared back blankly, but Harp could see a vengeful fire coiling beneath the wolf’s dead eyes.

“Peter?” Harp whispered. “Can you hear me babe?”

Peter showed no outward changes but Harp could feel a tug on their bond. Harp grinned. Tears streamed down his face as he quickly covered Peter in kisses.

“I feel you babe, I feel you. Holy shit I feel you.” He choked out hugging the comatose man. “I'll be here when you're ready to wake up. I will never leave you for too long.”

Harper sniffled as he pulled back from his lover. He pulled a book from his bag and laughed with a watery smirk.

“Let's pick up where we left off, shall we. I believe Jack Torrance was just about to lose his mind.” 


	15. It feels like you were there yourself, work it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S1EP1 ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare - Gorillaz

  Harper was beaming all the way home, ecstatic that his lover was responding in any way to his affections.  Upon entering his home his sunny mood was killed by the sight of a scowling Derek and fidgety Stiles in his living room.

“Cut that shit out Der.”  Harper scowled. “That’s my little angel you’re growling at.”

 Derek gave him a scandalized look and opened his mouth to fuss, as usual, but Harper held up a hand an stopped his potential tangent.    

“Calm down, he already has a good idea of the situation and probably would be a huge help to anything you are looking into.”  Harper said moving to Stiles’ side to draw the gangly teen into a hug.

“Noah give you any shit?”  He asked pulling away to look the teen over.”

“Not when I told him I was coming here.”  He said still side-eyeing Derek.

 Harper looked between the two and grinned.

“I guess re-introductions are in order.”  Harper sand as he hopped down onto the modern sectional.  “Derek this is Stiles the smartest little shit to grace this planet with his divine being,  Stiles that is Derek a very fluffy ball of emotional constipation.”

 Stiles snorts at the introductions and Derek glares.

“Now that you know each other again I have 3 rules.”  Harper sighed leaning over to the sidebar to pour himself a glass of brandy, Derek’s frown deepened at the sight.  “Rule 1, no fighting in this house keep that shit outside. Rule 2, do not eat my honey jack ice cream I special order that.  Rule 3, tell me if any weird shit happens and I do mean anything.”

“Don’t want a repeat of the past?”  Derek gruffed looking off in misery.

 Harp scowled setting his tumbler down.

“I want you to have a better future.”

 Derek faced his would be uncle with a furrowed brow and confused glare, wanting the man to get to the point.  Harper stood up and stalked up to the brooding man as Stiles watched on anxiously.

“As long as I breathe I refuse to let history repeat itself.  I swear that bitch's blood will be shed along with any other being that would see harm come to my family.  I swear it.”

  Derek’s eyes widened at the promise.  Stiles seemed to deflate and fell onto the sofa.

“Now.”  Harper said clapping his hands together as if he hadn’t just sworn an oath of protection.  “Who wants steak and potatoes?”

 

 Stiles and Derek sighed as they both raised their hands at the chance of good food.


End file.
